JIMMY
by COMETS
Summary: Clark has to protect a young teen aspiring to be a photographer who just happens to have pictures of a mob murder and whose name is Jimmy Olsen. R&R Script format. Season 5
1. Chapter 1

Act 1 Teaser  
FADE IN

Screen Text: Suicide Slums

A redheaded young kid, give or take, 12 or 13 years old. He is walking slowly in to an alley. It is utterly revolting, the ghetto. The kids hair is a bright red, long and curly. He enters a dollar store. Not many people around. The boy slowly bumps past a woman and walks straight to the electronics aisle. He picks out a disposable camera and makes his way to the counter. There is a man there. His name tag says: Ted.

Ted: Hey there, Jimmy.

Jimmy: (a little uneasily) Hey, Ted.

Ted: How's Sara doing?

Jimmy: (shrugging) She's fine.

Ted: Tell her anything I can do, I'll be there in a second alright?

Jimmy: Sure.

Ted: What you got there?

Jimmy: A disposable.

Ted: Sure you can afford that Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah, I got the money.

Jimmy takes out a $20 bill from his pocket and slaps it on top of the counter.

Jimmy: No sweat.

Ted: Where'd you get that from?

Jimmy: Around…Look, does it really matter?

Ted shrugs. He takes the bill off the counter and puts it in the register. As the receipt is printing, he notices Jimmy is already gone. A few seconds later, the woman Jimmy bumped in to looks up.

Woman: (frantically) My money! It's gone.

Next shot. SECLUDED ALLEY.

Jimmy is frantically pumping his legs, riding his bike with all the strenght and speed he can muster. He is panting, already a few blocks away from the store. Atlast, he stops. He takes a backpack off the rack underneath his bicycle and gets up.

He looks at his apartment building. It is a dump, and that's an understatement. Dirty, disgusting, utterly revolting. He frowns, sighs, and makes his way inside, clutching the camera to his chest.

He enters the dump and makes his way up the stairs. He is stopped by a kid bigger than he is at the top of the stairway. His name is 'Luke'.

Luke points to the camera.

Luke: What's that you got there, Olsen?

Jimmy: (clearly afraid but not willing to show it) What's it look like?

Luke: What'd you say?

Jimmy: I said, what's it look like?

Luke: (smiling angrily) You've got real guts, remember the last time you stood up to me? I broke your nose in 3 places.

Jimmy: Bet you can't do that again.

Luke: Oh, yeah?

Jimmy: Yeah!

Luke jumps at him, but Jimmy sidesteps the blow and stomps on his foot.

Luke: (agonized) Ouch!

Jimmy rushes past him.

Luke: You're dead, Olsen!

Jimmy snaps a key out of his jeans pocket and puts it in the lock of an old door. Luke is rushing after him. Jimmy opens the door and runs in with Luke a few inches away. Jimmy shuts the door with only a second left.

Luke: I'll be waiting, Olsen. You're going to pay for that.

Jimmy heads inside. It is a low-rent apartment, tiny, cheap, a ghetto. He tiptoes inside, but the light is turned on.

Voice: Jimmy?

Jimmy turns to a woman who is red headed just like him. She is obviously his mother. She is wearing a nurse's uniform and a name tag says: SARA OLSEN.

Sara: Jimmy?

Jimmy: (a little annoyed) Yes, mom, it's me.

Sara: James Barthmelow Olsen, Where've you been?

Jimmy: Around.

Sara: (a little frustrated) Dammit, Jimmy, I've been worried sick! I get home at 12:00 in the morning and my kid is gone. I want to know where you were.

Jimmy: (a little amused but still annoyed) So now you care where I was, huh, mom? You leave home at 7 and you get home and midnight, and you're saying you worry about me?

Sara: Forgive me for trying to make a better life for us.

Jimmy: Whatever. I'll be in my room.

Sara: No, you stop where you are young man.

Jimmy turns to look at her with a bored look on his face.

Jimmy: This whole motherly concern act….it's getting tired.

Sara: Why are you trying to hurt me?

Jimmy is speechless for a moment. Then he stomps in to the tiny hallway. Sara sighs sadly.

Next shot. JIMMY' ROOM

The room is tiny, but kind of clean. There is only a bed and a table with a chair. The closet is really tiny. The walls are covered with newspaper articles about the Daily Planet. There is a magazine on his desk about photography and some Kodak magazines with tips about photography. There is a poster on his wall about a famous photographer named: Estravos Quilistev. He wears a suit and a bow tie. Underneath his picture is a tagline that says photographer of the year.

Jimmy walks in and plops on his bed. He listens as his mom goes to bed. He then turns to the clock.

Shots as it goes from 12:02, 1:00, then finally 2:00. Jimmy has been resting on his bed. When it says 2:00, he gets up and goes to the front door. He looks in the key hole to make sure Luke isn't there, then he heads out, locking the door behind him.

He walks outside to where his bike is. He then gets on it and rides off.

Next Shot

Still really early in the morning. Jimmy is walking along the street, holding his camera. He is taking photos of everything he sees. He obviously loves doing this. He is creeping along silently, doing it in a professional matter. This kid has skills and he is obviously going to be a great photographer some day.

Only a couple of cars pass by. Jimmy continues walking, just taking photos. Finally, he sees that he only has a few left that he can take. He sighs.

Jimmy: Tomorrow.

He puts the camera in his pocket and is about to walk back to his bike when he hears sounds of struggling. He raises an eyebrow, looking disturbed. He is reluctant to go, but the photographer in him drives him towards the scene.

He walks in to a very dark alley. He sees signs of struggling so he hides beside a dumpster where he can clearly see everything. There are a group of men wearing suits and ties. There are 3 limousines. Two huge men are beating a small man. His face is caked with blood.

Small man: Please stop.

Someone who appears to be the leader of the pack steps out. His name is Patrick Fleming.

Fleming: Sinsa, Sinsa, you disappoint me.

Sinsa: I did nothing, Mr. Fleming. I didn't go to no cops.

As the exchange is going on, Jimmy gets an idea. He snaps out his camera and begins to take photos of what is going on.

Fleming: Yes you did, Sinsa, and if there's one thing I hate, it's liars, you understand me?

Sinsa: Yes, boss, but…

Fleming: But nothing. You messed up, big time.

Sinsa: Sir, please!

Fleming snaps a revolver out of his pocket. Fleming fires and shoots Sinsa in the head point blank. Jimmy gasps. He is in shock. He tries to crawl his way out of the alley but he knocks something over.

Fleming turns around and so do the rest of his crew.

Fleming: Who the hell was that?

Some men run towards Jimmy. He now gives up all hopes of trying to escape silently, getting up and running.

Fleming: Get the kid, dammit!

Fleming shoots at Jimmy but Jimmy is too fast. He races down the alley with the men bearing down on him, quickly putting the camera in his pocket.

1st man: Get your ass back here, kid!

Jimmy races down past them. A man reaches out and almost catches Jimmy by the shoulders but he sidesteps the clutch and the man stumbles and falls to the ground. The 2nd man jumps over his partner's fallen body and races after the boy.

Jimmy turns around a corner and heads for his bike. He picks it up and rides away. The man stops and runs back, where a car is pulling up beside him. The man gets in and the car races after Jimmy. Jimmy is panting hard and sweating, shaking involuntarily. He is riding like a professional now, fueled with the need to preserve his life. He rides around a corner and on to a street. Shots ring out behind him and strike behind the bicycle. Then suddenly, one bullet blasts out and pops his back tire, sending the bike in a frightening twist.

Jimmy: Oh, no!

The bike is sent spinning around a corner. There is a pickup truck there.

Jimmy: Oh, no!

The bike rams in to the truck sending Jimmy flying up in to the air and in to the bed of the truck. He lands with a plop in the back, unconscious from the force of the blow. His bike is sent flying over the truck and in to a nearby dumpster. There is a man inside the truck. He is young and he is sleeping. The collision makes him wake up.

Man: What tha-?

His head slams up, hitting the roof. He groans.

The car that was chasing Jimmy races past, thinking he has gone on since they haven't seen him or the bike. The car races by and the disoriented man groans again, grabbing his forehead.

Man: Dammit, what the hell was that?

Suddenly, someone knocks on his side window scaring both the man and us. The camera moves so we see that it's a man. He is wearing a three piece suit and has a long gruffy beard and long blonde hair. Something seems strange about him. He seems almost feminine.

2nd man: Why the hell did you fall asleep?

1st Man: Oh, damn, sorry.

2nd man: (sighs) No, it's not your fault. It turned out to be a fake lead. I just wasted 3 days of my time.

1st man: Don't worry, we'll get e'm next time.

2nd man: C'mon, let's go.

He enters the passenger seat of the car and takes off the fake beard and hair to reveal that it is actually Chloe Sullivan. The car pulls out of the alley with the two passengers oblivious to the unconscious passenger in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Opening credits)**

Screen Text: Shot of the outside of Metropolis University

Chloe is walking down a hallway. She stops at the game room. It is crowded with people drinking and smoking. She sees someone she knows, the guy who was in the car with her the previous night. She walks up to him.

Chloe: Hey Todd.

Todd: Oh, hey, Chloe.

Chloe: Have you checked on the kid yet?

Todd: Oooh, my bad. Me and the fellas (pointing to the group of guys around him) were watching a game.

Chloe: The Metropolis Generals are playing?

Todd: Yeah, how'd you know?

Chloe: It says on the screen. I'll go check on him, o.k.? Be at the newspaper in 2 hours. I have a job for you to do.

Todd: (salutes) Yes ma'am.

Chloe shakes her head and walks out. She goes back down the hallways. Shot of her walking across campus, then entering a room. It is obviously a nurse's office, or an infirmary if you will. There are medical supplies and such. There are beds with sick or injured students in there, though none of the cases are serious. There is an elderly black woman in a nurses uniform walking around.

Chloe: Nurse Maddie?

Maddie: Oh, Chloe, there you are.

They obviously like each other.

Chloe: How is our little patient doing?

Maddie smiles.

Maddie: Oh, fine. He's doing better than I thought he'd be.

She leads Chloe across the row of beds until they finally reach one. Jimmy is lying there with a tiny ice pack on his forehead. He is conscious though.

Jimmy: Thank you, Maddie.

Maddie: (ruffling his red hair) No problem. You just take care of yourself, hear? And don't be getting in to no more trouble, got it?

Jimmy: (smiling) Got it.

Chloe holds out her hand.

Chloe: Chloe Sullivan, here at your service.

Jimmy: Chloe, you're the one who helped me.

Chloe: Yeah, we found you in the back of the pickup truck. No idea how you got there though.

Jimmy stands up and takes the ice off to reveal a little red bruise on his forehead.

Jimmy: Thank you for all you done, I appreciate it and all, but I've got to go.

Chloe: Are you sure you're ready for that.

Jimmy: Maddie said I could go.

Chloe: Maddie?

Maddie: (nodding) Our little fella here is just fine.

Jimmy: (heading out) Thank you. Bye.

He walks out of the infirmary.

Chloe: (to Maddie) Thanks for taking him so late.

Maddie: He's a good kid. No problem. But as soon as I make sure everything's all right here, I'm hitting the sack.

Chloe smiles and runs after Jimmy. When she reaches him she turns him around.

Chloe: Wait, where are you going?

Jimmy: Out of here.

He walks away.

Chloe: Don't you want me to take you home. The Suicide Sl…… (realizing that it might be a bit offensive) Where we found you is miles away from here.

Jimmy: Don't worry about me.

Chloe: What are you going to do, hitch a cab? They won't go that far. Listen, spring break starts tomorrow and I'm heading back to Smallville in a couple of hours.

Jimmy: Smallville, ain't that where the meteors hit last year?

Chloe: Yeah, Smallville is earth's little phenomenon. But anyway, how much money do you have on you? You can't be able to get that far. I don't trust the Metropolis police, especially not with a kid. Too many mistakes happen there.

Jimmy: I think there's something that I need to show the cops. Something really important.

Chloe: Oh, yeah? Like what?

Jimmy: Just…take me to the police department, please.

Chloe: Listen, kid, I'm not sure you want to go to the Metropolis police department.

Jimmy: Listen, lady. I've really got to go. I don't know who you are but you sure as hell ain't my mom, o.k. Now I appreciate what you done for me, but please….just leave me alone, o.k.?

Chloe: But, Jimmy-

Todd's voice shouts from behind her.

Todd: (shouting) Chloe!

He is just a few yards away, not really necessary for him to shout, but he's still doing it.

Chloe turns around.

Chloe: What, Todd?

Todd: Clark called! He said he'll be here to pick you up in about 3 hours. He said to get ready quickly.

Chloe: Well if you hadn't used up all the gas in my car for your date the day before yesterday, I could drive to Smallville by myself, couldn't I?

He shrugs sheepishly and disappears inside. Chloe turns around, prepared to say something to Jimmy, but he's gone. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

Chloe: Great.

Next Shot. Metropolis Police Department

Jimmy is in a heated debate with one of the security guards.

Jimmy: Please, sir, this is really important!

Guard: Look, kid, why don't you go home or something? I don't want any trouble. I don't know what you're up to but you're not going to mess it up for you, you got it?

Jimmy: C'mon, please, this is really important.

Guard: What do you have for them?

Jimmy: I need to give it to the chief.

Guard: Goodbye, kid.

Jimmy: Wait! Wait!

He reaches in to his pocket.

Jimmy: What the…?

His camera is gone.

Jimmy: Oh, great. Just great.

Guard: Oh, what a surprise. Let me guess, it just disappeared?

Jimmy: Wait, I had it. I swear I had it.

Guard: Sure you did, kid. Don't hit yourself on your way out.

Jimmy: (under his breath) asshole.

Guard: What?

Jimmy storms out. The guard shakes his head, laughing. Suddenly, one of the men that was at the murder Jimmy witnessed approaches the guard. He was one of the key people. He watches Jimmy go, not sure if it's the boy he saw. The name tag on his chest says: MR. GOLDOFINI.

Man: Could it be?

He then walks up to the guard.

Man: Go after that kid, the one that just stormed out.

Guard: What, Mr. Goldofini?

Goldofini: What, are you deaf? I said bring me that goddamn kid, and you better do it quick. Send him up to my office, you understand me, and under no circumstances do you come with him.

Guard: (puzzled, but scared) Yes, sir.

He hurries out.

Next Shot

Jimmy is storming down the street, mumbling words under his breath when the guard stops him.

Guard: Hey, kid, where you going so fast?

Jimmy: (rudely) What do you want?

Guard: Listen, kid, I'm sorry. Whatever it is you wanted to show us, just show us, o.k.?

Jimmy: (puzzled) I don't have it here.

Guard: Just tell us. If it might help us in any kind of case, o.k.?

Jimmy shrugs.

Jimmy: O.k.

They walk towards the department and Jimmy trips, sending them both falling to the ground. Jimmy lies in a heap next to the man.

Jimmy: Sorry.

Guard: (trying to contain his anger) Sure, just watch your step, kid.

They both stand up and make their way towards the elevator.

Guard: Go to the 15th floor, ask for Mr. Goldofini. Can't miss his office, o.k.?

Jimmy: Yeah, sure.

Jimmy presses the button for the 15th floor and the elevator goes up. A beat. Then Jimmy draws something out of his pocket. It is a wallet. Jimmy smiles. He opens it and there's a picture of the guard in it.

Jimmy: Sweet.

He puts it back in his pocket and waits.

Next Shot.

Jimmy gets out of the elevator. He is going on, when a secretary brushes past him, causing him to stumble.

Jimmy: What the-?

She doesn't stop, walking past rudely. He goes shakes his head and makes his way to a nearby woman getting water out of a fountain.

Jimmy: Hello?

The woman turns around.

Woman: How'd you get in here?

Jimmy: I was sent up here to see Mr. Goldofini.

Woman: Listen, kid, I-

She is interrupted.

Loud voice: Carol!

Woman: Coming Mr. Goldofini!

She rushes out and Jimmy follows her. He sees Mr. Goldofini. The woman and Goldofini talk, but we can't hear it. Jimmy has a brief flashback of the alley and he remembers the man was one of them.

Jimmy: (to himself) He's a cop.

Next shot.

Goldofini and the woman have finished there conversation.

Goldofini: Good, get to work. (turning away)

Carol: Wait, Mr. Goldofini. There's a kid here, asking for you. About 10 or 11. I don't know how he got here. Red haired.

Goldofini: (realizing) Where is he?

Carol: He's at the water fountain.

She leads him there, but Jimmy is gone. Goldofini grabs her shoulders and shakes her.

Goldofini: (furious) Goddamit, why didn't you tell me!

Carol: (frightened) I'm sorry, sir!

He shoves her away and heads for the elevator. Just as he's doing so, something catches his eye. He walks up to a nearby window and looks out. He sees Jimmy running, already a few yards away from the building.

Goldofini: The kid!

Jimmy is already out of sight. Goldofini brings his fist down on a desk, not knowing that there is a glass cup on it. It shatters with the blow and blood trickles down his lacerated hands, but he doesn't know it, glaring furiously out of the window.

Next Shot. Metropolis University.

Jimmy gets out of a taxi. The cabbie calls out.

Cabbie: What about your change?

Jimmy: Keep it!

He runs inside.

Next shot. Nurse Maddie's Infirmary.

Jimmy rushes in, out of breath. Maddie is sitting in a chair, eating from a plastic plate.

Jimmy: Maddie!

He puts his hands on his knees for a moment, chest heaving.

Maddie stands up.

Maddie: Where you been all day, child? Me and Chloe been worried sick!

Jimmy: I'm sorry, Maddie. I'm really sorry, but I need to ask you a really important question.

Maddie: Are you alright? What's going on?

Jimmy: Maddie, please, this is really important.

Maddie: Sure, anything.

Jimmy: Did I have a disposable camera when I came in here last night?

Maddie: A camera (thinking for a moment) I don't seem to….oh, yes, the camera!

Jimmy breathes out a sigh of relief.

Maddie: Oh, it's o.k.

Jimmy: Where is it?

Maddie: Chloe has it.

Jimmy: Where is Chloe?

Maddie: Probably packing up the school newspaper. She'll be going to Smallville in less than 15 minutes.

Jimmy: Where is the newspaper?

Maddie: Oh, in the North East wing, ask for the Gazette.

Jimmy: Thanks, Maddie, for everything.

She smiles at him as he races off.

Next Shot.

Chloe is locking up the Gazette doors. She sighs.

Chloe: See you in a month or so.

Chloe turns to see Jimmy running up to her, breathing hard.

Jimmy: Chloe!

Chloe: (worried) Jimmy, where have you been? You had Maddie and I worried sick.

Jimmy: I'm sorry, Chloe, but I have something important to ask you. Maddie says you have my camera.

Chloe: Ummm, yeah, we found it in your pockets.

Jimmy: Where is it?

Chloe: Oh, I have it up in my room.

Jimmy: Can you please go get it?

Chloe: Sure, but I have to do it quick. Come with me.

Next Shot.

Chloe hands Jimmy the camera and he breathes in a deep sighs of relief. She raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment. It is revealed that she is holding some luggage. Suddenly, her cell phone rings.

Chloe: Chloe here. _(pause)_ Oh, Clark, I'll be down there in a minute, alright? O.k., bye.

She hangs up.

Chloe: I've got to go. Take care of yourself. Go straight to Maddie's office. She might be able to help you out.

She heads away, waiting expectantly. Jimmy thinks for a moment, then sighs heavily, wincing his eyes in defeat.

Jimmy: (calling) Chloe!

Chloe turns around.

Chloe: Yes?

Jimmy: I think I'll be accepting your offer.

Next Scene

Clark drives the red pickup in to the school's compound. He drives up to the steps and waits, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Someone knocks on his window. Clark turns, startled, and looks in to the smiling face of Chloe. His face turns in to a smile. He winds down and says.

Clark: Hey, Chloe.

Chloe: Clark, Clark, Clark, is it my imagination or have you gotten taller?

He blushes and gets out. Clark grabs her in a big bear hug and she laughs as he carries her off her feet.

Clark: It's really good to see you Chloe.

Chloe: Yeah, it's good to see you too. But right now, I'd like to see the ground again.

Clark laughs and sets her down. She beams at him. He carries her luggage and puts it in to the back of the pick up.

Chloe: Thanks for doing this, Clark.

Clark: It's really no problem, Chloe. I'm just glad you're coming back to visit Smallville.

Chloe: So how's KCU?

Clark: Oh, it's great. Lana and I are having a great time. And-

Voice: I'm ready.

They turn to see Jimmy. He is standing there, holding on to the camera and changed in to a new pairs of clothes.

Chloe: (smiles sheepishly) Clark, I know this is short notice, but I need a favor.

Next Shot

Clark is driving the truck down the road. Chloe is sitting beside him and Jimmy is sitting in the middle of them.

Clark: (turning to him awkwardly) You o.k., little buddy?

Jimmy: I'm not your buddy, o.k.? And I'm not little anymore for your information.

Chloe: Jimmy, that's not how you're supposed to talk to people!

Jimmy: You're not my mother, Chloe.

Chloe is silent for a moment. Then she sighs.

Chloe: Who _is _your mother?

Jimmy: She'd dead.

Chloe: Oh….that's terrible.

Clark: Sorry. When did she die?

Jimmy shrugs.

Jimmy: A couple of years from now.

Chloe is silent, until she understands it. Then she turns away, understanding his pain. Clark doesn't understand, but ignores this.

Clark: What about your dad?

Jimmy: He was in the war. He died there.

Chloe: What was his name?

Jimmy: I was named after him. His name was Jim Olsen. Or James Olsen. I think his middle name was Jacob or something like that.

Chloe smiles at him, as the conversation goes on. She quickly brings a pen out of her purse and writes the name on her hand.

Next Shot.

The truck drives past the Smallville sign.

Chloe: (glancing at her watch) Oh, I'm sorry, Jimmy. I don't think the Sheriff will be here at this time. It's really late.

Jimmy: (grunts and sighs) So what am I going to do now?

Clark: I'm not sure. Chloe, where can he sleep?

Chloe: Oh, he can't sleep at my house. Lois got there this afternoon and she's been waiting for me. She'll be asleep by now.

Jimmy: So where do I sleep?

Clark: How about the sofa?

Chloe: (blushing) My dad sleeps there. Lois is sleeping in his room.

Clark: Well, how about my house?

Jimmy: I'll be staying at a farm?

Clark: You got any better ideas?

Jimmy: Whatever.

Chloe: Thanks, Clark. And it's only for the night.

Clark nods.

Clark: No problem, Chloe. Anytime.

Jimmy: (under his breath) Anytime my ass.

Clark grinds his teeth together, forcing himself to be quite.

Next Shot. Sullivan Residence.

Clark drops Chloe off at her house.

Chloe: (waving) Bye Jimmy, bye Clark.

She then hurries off in to the house, taking her luggage along with her. Gabe's car is in the driveway. Chloe unlocks the door of her house and steps in. Gabe is snoring peacefully. Zoom in to see he is sleeping in his room.

Chloe: Sorry, Clark.

Chloe walks towards her room. There is no one in there either. Chloe opens her luggage and pulls out a laptop. She sets it up on her desk and sits. She goes online to a website and types in James Olsen. A name appears on screen. It's James Jacob Olsen.

Chloe: Hmmm, appartently a military man.

The screen says.

**RELATIVES: SARA OLSEN **_(wife)_**, JAMES BARTHMELOW OLSEN**_(son)._

**OCCUPATION: FORMERLY SOLDIER, DECEASED.**

Chloe: So your father's dead, but what about your mom?

Chloe sighs and takes her cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly dials a number and somebody picks up.

Chloe: Hello?

V.O.: (on the other end) Who is it.

Chloe: It's Chloe. I need your help on something, Jet. I need you to find somebody.

**Next Scene. Kent Farm.**

Jimmy is unpacking some clothes in the guest room. He gets out a pair of pajamas. They are FANTASTIC FOUR pajamas with a picture of Mr. Fantastic in the front. He sets them on the bed and is about to change when Martha and Clark enter. Martha is wearing a bathrobe and has obviously been sleeping and Clark is wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

Martha: How are you doing Jimmy?

He smiles.

Jimmy: Just fine, Ms. Kent. Thank you for taking me in.

Martha: Oh, it's no problem. It's a good think we decided to build a guest room after the house was constructed again. This isn't the 1st time we've had an unexpected guest.

Clark: Tell me about it. I still can't find a few of my shirts. Who knows where Lois put them.

Martha makes a face at him. He smiles sheepishly. Martha turns back to Jimmy.

Martha: Just remember, if there's anything you need, just call me, o.k.?

Jimmy nods, he obviously likes her.

Jimmy: Thanks, Mrs. Kent.

She winks at him and goes out. Clark clears his throat and smiles awkwardly.

Clark: Hey, so…..Mr. Fantastic. You like the Fantastic Four?

Jimmy: Yeah, but Mr. Fantastic was always my favorite.

Clark: Why?

Jimmy: I don't know. It just seems so cool, to be some sort of Elastic man. To be able to stretch out like that. It's weird, but sometimes I wish I could do what he and the Fantastic Four did.

Clark: You want to be some sort of Elastic man?

Jimmy: No, but, you know. I always wanted to be able to fight crime, you know? My mom, she used to get mugged all the time. We rarely had enough money. And I told you my dad died in the war. So I stole. I had to. I live in the Suicide Slums, you know? We barely have enough to survive in a dumpy apartment that could fit in your living room.

Jimmy stands up and walks over to the window. Clark sighs apologetically.

Clark: Maybe having powers isn't as cool as it seems.

Jimmy: (snorts) Yeah, Clark. Like you would know.

Clark smiles to himself.

Jimmy: Uhhh, Clark. Is there any where in Smallville where I can develop film.

Clark: (amused) No matter how the name Smallville sounds, we're not as country as you think, Jimmy. Do you have a camera.

Jimmy nods.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Clark: Good, I'll see you tomorrow, Elastic man.

Jimmy: Nicknames are so cheesy.

Clark smiles.

Clark: Goodnight.

And he walks out.

Jimmy smiles to himself.

Jimmy: See you tomorrow, CK.

* * *

Author: **_I just made a reference to another super hero in the Superman mythology and die-hard fans might also be able to recognize him. Tell me if you know who I made the reference too. Please tell me what you think about the story_**


End file.
